Heartbreak Girl
by clonepuff
Summary: Cosima's always been in love with her, but the other girl's too blind to see it and naive to feel it. Based on the song 'Heartbreak Girl' by 5 Seconds of Summer with a little mix.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new fic and I hope you guys will like it. I'm putting my other fic on hold for a while since I'm having troubles in which direction I really want it to go and I really do apologize to those who read it. This one will probably only have 5 chapters or less, who knows. But I do hope you'll enjoy it cause I had fun writing this first chapter and is currently writing the second one. :)**

* * *

It was a Monday night and Cosima Niehaus was hunched over her table working on a project that was given to her class nearly a month ago and is now due tomorrow. She was so engrossed on her work that she literally falls off her chair when her phone starts ringing. Now on the floor, Cosima crawls to her bed then grabs the device to see who's calling.

"Hey," She answers softly as she rests her back against the bed. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?" The caller asks accompanied by sniffles.

Cosima looks at her desk and at the time on her phone, "not really." She lies. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Cosima asks. She doesn't get a response but a series of whimpers. After a minute or two the woman on the other end finally speaks up. "I don't want to see him with anyone else." Cosima straightens her back and lets out a sigh. "I'm sure you don't. No one wants to see the person they love with someone else." She says as she mentally prepares herself for this is going to be a long night of trying to comfort the other girl.

After nearly three hours, the phone call finally comes to an end. "Thank you so much Cosima. You're a great friend." Cosima smiles weakly and is thankful that the other girl couldn't see her. "You're welcome, and yeah I know."

Cosima puts her phone down and checks the time. Almost 3 in the morning. "Perfect." She mutters to herself. She stands up, packs her laptop, and walks out of her room. Once she was in the living room, she checks her laptop bag if she didn't forget anything. Before heading out the door, she snatches her skateboard lying on the floor then heads out.

"Felix, open up!" Cosima shouts while knocking on the metal door.

Felix is Cosima's best friend who lives 10 minutes away from her apartment. She would've gone to their other friends' house but she thought better. If she'd gone to Sarah's apartment, she would get a series of profanities thrown at her for being there at this hour and Sarah's twin, Helena, would probably ask her non-stop to bake some pot brownies and the last time Helena ate them, she almost set Sarah's apartment building on fire. Sarah is actually Cosima's other best friend. She's like a sister, but you don't ever mess with her sleep. Then there's Alison, who lives like an hour away in the suburbs with her mother. Cosima's sure Alison would be okay with her going there this late but she would have to sneak her way up to Alison's bedroom but recently, the tree near Alison's room was chopped down. Last but not the least, the fashionable blondes, Krystal and Rachel. They share a penthouse not far from Sarah's apartment. Krystal would be genuinely sweet and accompany her but really, Cosima doesn't want to mess with her beauty rest. Rachel would still be up either working on her laptop in the living room or is locked up in her S&M dungeon which is her bedroom.

Now here she is, banging on the door to Felix's loft. She's tried calling him but there was no answer. After a few more tries, Cosima sighs and turns her back about to leave when she hears the metal door slide open. "Are you done?" Felix asks, an annoying smirk plastered on his face. "Asshole!" Cosima laughs as she walks back and lightly pushes Felix to let herself in.

"What brings you here in this ungodly hour?" He asks, dropping down on the couch and lights one up.

Cosima puts her bag and skateboard down and sits next to Felix. He passed her the joint and she takes a long drag, taking it all in. "How do I get out of the friendzone?" She asks slowly exhaling as she stares at the new painting Felix is working on.

"I don't know. You make a move I suppose."

"I can't just make a move. We've been best friends since 3rd grade."

"Yeah, and you started having feelings for her at middle school and has been in love with her since high school." Felix cuts her off.

Cosima nods her head. "I want to tell her but I'm really scared. The guys she's dated treats her like shit. Honestly, I don't know why they do that. She deserves better, Fe."

"I agree. So why don't you just tell her? This has been going on for years, Cosima. If you don't tell her, she just might end up finding Mr. Right and you'll regret never having the courage to say what you feel."

"I don't know, Felix." Cosima sighs, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

"There, there." Felix says, patting Cosima's shoulder. "You wanna go down to Bobby's? Find you a scratching post, you can even use my loft. I'll find my own lollipop." Felix asks, making Cosima almost choke on her last drag.

"Hey Bobby." Cosima greets the bartender as she takes the available stool at the bar.

"Mm, Cos. You look like shit." Says Bobby. "You alright?"

"Uh, I don't know. I just have a lot in my mind, I guess." Cosima nods.

"If you say so. Alright, what'll it'll be?"

"Bourbon rocks."

"Coming right up."

Felix joins Cosima at the bar with a man wearing glasses in tow. "Cos, this is Colin. Colin, meet Cos." He introduces. Cosima and Colin shake hands and greets each other with "hi" and "hello."

"Right," says Felix as he sit on the stool beside Cosima while Colin took the seat beside Felix. He squints his eyes around and sees a girl with red hair all alone at the far end of the bar. "There's your scratching post." He points out. Cosima looks at the girl then looks back at Felix. "No, not my type." Felix groans, "She is your type. Scratching post, Cos. It's only for tonight."

* * *

 **The question here is, is this a Cophine or a Shaysima fic? Take a guess! :P Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima's eyes flutter open as the sunlight comes through the window. She sits up and looks around and everything is blurred, but no matter how blurry it is, she's sure that this is not her apartment nor Felix's loft. She looks to her side and could make out the image of her glasses on the bedside table. She grabs it and immediately puts it on. She looks under the covers and sees that she's only in her jeans. _What the fuck happened last night?_ She thought. The door suddenly bursts open and reveals a girl with red hair in a towel. Cosima's eyes go wide and she looks away.

"You liked what you saw last night." The girl said.

"Sorry, um.." Cosima stuttered.

"Emi." Said the redhead as she rummage her drawer for clothes.

"I'm sorry, Emi. I just, I had a sip of courage last night. Everything's a blur." Cosima looks down.

"It's fine. This is a one time thing anyway." Emi smirks.

"Yeah…" Cosima trails off as she looks at anything other than the redhead.

"Do you wanna go?" Emi asks.

"Kind of. Yeah.."

"Then get dressed. I'll see you downstairs." The redhead smiles.

Emi closes the door behind her and Cosima jumps out of the bed to gather her clothes that was scattered around. She brings out her phone from her jeans and sees that she's got a few texts from Felix and Sarah and a missed call from the girl who called her last night for comfort.

"Fuck." She whispered as her head starts to feel heavy. Once she was all dressed up, Cosima goes out of the room and to her surprise, there were a few other girls only in towels. Sorority house. She earned different kind of looks from the girls so she decided to walk faster. Eventually, Cosima found her way downstairs and there was no sight of Emi so she decides to go out of the sorority house. Outside, Emi was talking to a few pledge girls and Cosima walks up to her.

"You have the room all to yourself, you must be the hbic." Cosima jokes.

"I kind of am." Emi winks. "So I'm sure you still don't remember last night, but let me tell you Cosima, it was mind-blowing." Cosima smiles awkwardly. "Glad you liked it. I better go." Emi nods, "Yeah. I'll see you aroud, I guess."

On her way home, Cosima goes through her phone and replies to those she hasn't responded to.

Felix: Where are you? **9:16AM**

Felix: COSIMA KNEE-HOUSE! lol **10:21AM**

Felix: Was it THAT good? Jesus Christ it's already 12 noon Cos. **11:40AM**

Felix: Oi Cosima, wakey wakey. **12:06PM**

Cosima laughs at Felix's texts but she only replies with _I'm on my way there._

She reads Sarah's texts reminding her of dinner at Alison's tonight and to come at Sarah's house so they could go together, but it was more like Sarah just wants Cosima to drive for them despite the dreadlocked girl's inability to drive properly.

Then there it was, the missed call. Well, missed calls. 6 of them. Cosima contemplates of texting the girl but she doesn't trust herself right now, with the hangover, she'll probably end up babbling even on a text message. So she puts her phone in her pocket and waits for the bus to reach the stop near Felix's.

Cosima got off the bus and walks to the loft. She passes Bobby's bar and caught sight of the bartender waving at her. Cosima waves back and flashes her a smile. Once she was up, she knocks a few times but there was no answer. Then her phone dings indicating a text message.

Felix: Went out with Colin. I gave the keys to Bobby so you can just get it to her. Be back later! X

After reading his text, Cosima groans. She walks 2 stairs down and into the bar below. Cosima walks in and was instantly met by the smell of beer and some other cocktails which makes her stomach churn.

"Hey Cosima. Felix left his keys with me," says Bobby as she search her pockets for the said keys.

"Yeah, so is that why you were waving at me?" Cosima asks.

"Yep." The bartender answers. "Oh, here it is." She hands Cosima the keys all attached to a penis shaped keychain. "So you want a beer or something?"

"No, but thanks Bobby. My head still hurts from last night."

"Ooh," Bobby leans on the counter. "Tell me about that, I saw you leave with Emi." She winks.

"You know her?"

"Of course I do. She's my sister." Cosima's eyes go wide and she bites her lower lip. "Dude, I'm sorry I didn't know you're related!"

"Oh it's fine. Emi doesn't really do relationships, she's all for the one night stands." Bobby informs her.

"Yeah, kind of got that earlier before I left."

"Where'd she take you? The apartment or the sorority house?"

"The second one. My pants almost fell off when I got out of her room and there are ladies in their towels." Bobby laughs and shakes her head. "Oh, Cos, no. They're probably two or three years younger!"

"Then how about Emi? How old is she?"

"23. She's a junior, I think. So, tell me about last night."

"Oh, okay. Uh, I'm not- I, I don't know really. I can't remember anything."

"Come on, you don't have to be scared to tell me cause I'm her older sister."

"I can't- last night was a blur. You can ask her, she did say it was," Cosima then makes exploding gestures "mind-blowing before I left." She finishes.

"and I'm sure it was." Bobby winks.

Nearly three years ago, when Felix moved into his loft, he met Bobby. She tells him she owns the bar downstairs and he could swing by if he wants to. Felix then invites Cosima, Cosima tags along, and she meets Bobby and the rest, is history. Which only means Cosima and Bobby also had a one time thing. The next day Cosima expected it to be awkward when Felix drags her down to the bar but was surprised that Bobby was totally cool about it and so they became good friends.

Cosima laughs at Bobby's statement and lightly punches her arm. "Fuck off." She mutters with a smirk. Just then, Cosima's phone starts ringing. It's Sarah. She excuses herself and heads to the restroom where there's less noise.

"Bloody hell, Cosima. Why aren't you replying?!" Sarah shouts from her phone.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sarah and chill out dude, you're too grumpy at 1o'clock."

"Fuck off you silly tit, I need you to come over right now." Sarah demands.

"What? Why?" Cosima asks.

"I need you to stay with Helena for a few hours."

"Sarah, you know she's gonna corner me and demand for brownies."

"Bloody hell. Fine, make those brownies, just- come over."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Alright, give me 30 min-" Cosima rolled her eyes, Sarah hung up on her. She heads back to the bar and approaches Bobby. "Hey, I gotta go." She says. "Alright, I'll see you later Cos." Bobby replies.

Cosima arrived at Sarah's apartment and she found it amusing seeing Sarah Manning in a hurry, almost running around her apartment looking for her new leather boots. Once she found her them, she immediately put it on and saw Cosima leaning on the doorframe.

"Good you're here." She says as she stands up. "I just need you to accompany my sister for an hour or so."

"Where you going?" Cosima asks.

"Kira's school. S is letting me fetch her."

"Oh, congratulations then! Baby steps right?" Cosima smiles.

"Yeah. So, you know where everything is, make yourself comfy." Sarah says, waving her hand as a gesture for Cosima to move, and so the dreadlocked girl moved to the side and Sarah is immediately out of the door.

"See you later."

After Sarah had gone, Cosima found Helena sitting on top of the kitchen counter, her legs swinging like a child. "Hello, sestra." Helena greets Cosima.

Cosima smiles, and walks over to the couch. "Wanna get high?" she asks before putting her stuff down and plopping on the couch. Helena smiles widely and pushes herself off the counter and walks over to the couch. Cosima pulls out a small plastic bag and a few roll papers. She rolls one and hands it to Helena. "Thank you." She mutters.

It wasn't long before the high kicks in and the two girls are laughing their asses off while watching TV.

"This show I like. It's stupid." Helena snorts.

"Yeah. Who's your favorite character so far?" Cosima asks.

"April or Leslie. They are funny." The blonde answers.

The two of them continue watching letting the time pass them by and long before they know it, the door opens and Sarah walks in. The small smile on her face disappears as the smell of marijuana hits her nostrils. "Bloody hell."

After 30 minutes of Sarah yelling at the two, she finally calms herself and asks them to go down and get into the car, and with that being said Helena and Cosima literally ran out the door still terrified of angry Sarah.

The drive to Alison's home was pretty quiet, Sarah's driving and Cosima is in the front passenger seat and Helena lies helplessly in the back like all her hopes and dreams of living a happy normal life with her sestra has been thrown out the window the moment Sarah walked in and smelt marijuana. A few minutes of so, they finally arrive at Alison's and was immediately greeted by her mother by the front door. The trio walks in and heads to the kitchen where Alison was preparing the dining table.

"Thank heavens, you're here." She stops setting the table when her eyes lands on Cosima and Helena and notices that their eyes were glossy. She then eyes Sarah who just rolled her eyes and sat on the chair. "Are they high?!" Alison whispers to Sarah leaning over the table.

To say the least, dinner was eventful. Felix came, so did Rachel and Krystal. They all had a good time and was now being driven by Sarah out of suburbia. Sarah drops them Rachel and Krystal off first, followed by Felix who insisted on going to a club, then last one to go was Cosima. She thanks Sarah for the ride and after that, she speeds off. Cosima gets up to her apartment and sighs as she opened her door and everything was quiet. She goes to her room and drops on her bed. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she immediately fishes it out. _She's calling again. They either got back together or she needs someone to talk to_. Cosima thought. She stares at her phone for a while before sliding it open.

"Hey, Delphine."

* * *

 **A/N: So that's chapter 2! AND IT'S COPHINE! Tho I kinda like Shaysima, I just don't have any fic ideas for that ship. Anyway, next chapter's definitely going to focus more on the plot I just had so much fun writing this whole chapter and I have no idea why. But anyways, please let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Cosima, I am so glad you answered." Said Delphine.

A small smile forms on Cosima's lips. "Really?"

"Oui. I have been trying to call you but you didn't answer. I just wanted to thank you for last night."

"Oh, I forgot my phone at home." Lie. She really has been ignoring Delphine. "And about last night, uh, you're always welcome."

"Is everything okay, Cosima? You sound off." Delphine asks.

"Yeah, yeah. Kinda had a rough day." She replies as she makes herself comfortable on her bed.

"You weren't in school today, I was expecting to see you at the lab so we could have lunch together."

Cosima's eyes widen, she quickly checks her phone for what day it is, Tuesday. She totally forgot for being so hungover and just tired of her "Delphine drama" as Felix calls it. "Oh, uhm- Sarah wanted me to come furniture shopping with her." And yet another lie. Cosima slaps her forehead. Sarah? Furniture shopping? Even Sarah's daughter, Kira, would laugh at that thought but Cosima lets it go as Delphine seems to buy her lame excuse.

"Hm, that is new. Never pegged Sarah to go furniture shopping."

"Oh yeah, funny story. She read a furniture magazine and got interested." Lie, lie, lie. Cosima then wonders what Sarah will do to her if Delphine ever mentions this conversation to Sarah.

"So, how was it?" Delphine asks.

"It was an adventure. Anyway, enough about me. How are you this fine evening?" Cosima asks, deepening her voice which makes Delphine laugh and Cosima loves hearing Delphine's laughter, it's like music to her ears.

"Well, I bear good news, my friend."

"Oh joy! What is it?"

"Nicholas and I are back together." Delphine says giddily.

The smile on Cosima's lips quickly turns into a frown. "Oh. I'm happy for you.." Cosima tries to sound enthusiastic for Delphine but the blonde notices Cosima's flat tone. "Are you not happy for me?"

"Delphine, of course I'm happy for you." That statement may or may not be a lie because truthfully, if Nicholas made Delpine happy then Cosima guesses that she's fine with that but also, Cosima wants to be the one to make Delphine happy but Delphine doesn't like her that way. "I'm glad you two are back together." There was a crack in Cosima's voice as she tries to stop the tears that might fall at any moment and she wishes that Delphine didn't hear it.

"Thank you, Cosima. He came over today and apologized."

"That's good." Says Cosima. "Listen, I gotta go. I'm pretty tired." She then fakes a yawn to at least make it believable.

"Oh, okay." There was a hint of sadness in Delphine's voice but Cosima thought better of it. _It's probably just in my head,_ she thought. "Bonne nuit, Cosima."

"Goodnight, Delphine." Cosima puts her phone down, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. A tear falls as Cosima slowly exhales and opens her eyes. She stares at the ceiling for a few minutes until her eyelids feel heavy and eventually, she fell asleep.

"Good of you to join us today Ms. Niehaus. I believe you failed to submit your project yesterday, why is that?" Ms. Morse, Cosima's professor in Evo-Devo, asked as Cosima entered the laboratory.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I don't have an excuse for that." Said Cosima as she took a seat beside her lab partner, Scott.

"I don't want your excuse but an explanation would be accepted. You've never failed to submit any project Cosima. Is there a problem?" She asked. Her voice filled with concern for her favorite student, who's also her favorite niece.

"No, no problem. Just,-" Cosima looks down. "Can I explain later?"

"Okay. Stay after class."

Delphine walks across the quad to the laboratory where Cosima is. She looks at her watch and sees that she's just in time. Cosima would be out in 3 minutes. As she reached the lab, students were already filing out. She waited until everyone was out of the lab because Cosima usually comes out last to have a talk with her aunt. Delphine leant against the door frame and Ms. Morse noticed her.

"Ah, Delphine. It's good to see you." Says Ms. Morse and Cosima immediately looked up upon hearing Delphine's name.

"It's good to see you too, Mattie." Delphine smiles. She looks at Cosima who was literally staring at her and waved at her. "Wanna grab lunch?" Delphine asked.

"Um," Cosima looked at Mattie and back to Delphine.

"Delphine, could you wait outside for a minute? I need to talk to my niece first." Says Mattie.

"Oh, oui. Okay." Delphine replied, as she turns around and closes the door behind her.

Cosima walks to Mattie's desk and sits on the chair in front.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you won't start talking so I'll just guess what your problem is." Says Mattie who leans back on her chair and crosses her arm. "You either went out with Felix last night and woke up late, or you got yourself worked up with the project then fell asleep." Cosima, whose head is still down, only nodded in response.

Outside, Delphine wanted to eavesdrop because she really has no idea what's going on with her best friend and lately, Cosima's been distant towards her and this made her upset but she wouldn't tell that to Cosima because she knows that the other girl would only be stubborn and deny everything. She looked through the glass window and saw Cosima's head down and Mattie trying to catch her niece's attention. Delphine figured this would take more than a minute so she walks towards the windows and got her earphones out.

After 20 minutes Cosima stands up and quietly says goodbye to her aunt. Mattie grabs Cosima's wrist and Cosima looks at her. "If this is about…" Mattie tilts her head to the side, indicating the blonde standing outside, "You tell her, Cosima. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did, kid. You wouldn't want to wake up each day with regret." She smiles bitterly at her niece. Cosima nods her head slowly. She knows very well what happened to her aunt and how much it destroyed the older woman. "I'll tell her, just not now." Mattie smiles at her and releases her hold on Cosima's wrist. "Don't wait too long to tell her Cos."

Cosima walks out the lab and sees Delphine looking out the window, her head bobbing side to side. Cosima admired Delphine's form and unconsciously bit her lip. She was quickly out of her daze as Delphine turned around with a smile on her face. She walks towards Cosima, taking her earphones out and putting them in her bag. "Stop checking me out." Delphine jokes, sticking her tongue out. Cosima thought of a comeback but when she couldn't come up with any, she just looked at Delphine and said, "What can I do, Delphine? You're very sexy." Cosima watched as Delphine's face turn 50 shades of red and then slapped Cosima's arm.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" Said Cosima with a shit eating grin.

"Please, I barely hit you. Come on, I'm starving." Delphine hooked her arm around Cosima's and dragged her along.

Cosima and Delphine walked to the diner where they first ate when they got into the university. It was a special place for the two. Mr. Ashcroft, who owns the diner, smiled as the two girls walked in. "Ah, my favorite girls!"

"Hey Mr. Ashcroft." Cosima greeted. "Bonjour monsieur." Says Delphine.

"How is university?" He asked. Cosima and Delphine told him that school was good and that they're both graduating soon. Cosima says she isn't sure if she'll graduate but Delphine shushes her cause she's sure that despite Cosima's tardiness, the girl aced everything. Delphine laughed when she heard Cosima's stomach rumble so Mr. Ashcroft decided to take there order. Like always, they ordered the usual. Burger and fries with a large Coke for Cosima and a chicken salad with lemon juice for Delphine.

The two ate in silence but Delphine was itching to ask Cosima what's going on. She wants an answer before this lunch ends, so she just goes for it.

"Cosima, what's going on? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What? Nothing's going on, Delphine and there's nothing I'm not telling you." Cosima replies before she gulps down her soda.

"You seemed pretty upset when you and Mattie were talking." Delphine pointed out.

"That was nothing. I- I forgot to pass my project." Of course, Cosima wasn't going to tell Delphine that she's been pining over her for the past 5 fucking years.

"Is that just it?" Delphine raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Can we just drop this? Not being able to submit that project already brings me down and disappointing Mattie is the worst."

After their lunch, the two walked back to the university with Delphine talking about Nicholas and how he brought her flowers and chocolates and got down on one knee to apologize. Cosima thought this was the lamest apology ever but she would not tell that to Delphine.

They reached the quad and Delphine held Cosima's hand which made Cosima stiffen at the touch. Delphine looked at Cosima and smiled.

"Thanks for the lunch, Cosima."

"You dragged me all the way to the diner, you have yourself to thank for that." Cosima winks.

Delphine yanks Cosima's hand and laughs. "Cheeky."

The two stared at each other for a few minutes until Delphine felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She blinks a few times and let goes of Cosima's hand. She fishes her phone out of her pocket and looks sadly at Cosima.

"I have a class." Delphine mutters.

Cosima grins and says "I don't." then sticks her tongue out.

Delphine takes one last look at her phone before she putting it back in her pocket. She smiles at Cosima and leans in to place a kiss on both of Cosima's cheeks. "Ciao." Said Delphine before leaving a speechless geek monkey behind.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 3! I was supposed to post this chapter 2 days ago but won't let me get into my account. Anyway, thank you to SopE1820, YellowShadow, mycabbages176, sarahvardy, and sytyue for the follow and favorite and also to guest (Aug. 28) and Nipples for the review :D**

 **Let me know what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**If there are any errors in spelling or grammar, I am deeply sorry in advance. I had to write this chapter on my phone since I was stupid enough to put my laptop beside me before I slept and during twists and turns, I woke up with my laptop as my pillow. The LCD screen's shattered like oh my god. But enough about that, here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Cosima whispered to herself as she watched Delphine disappear through the crowd. She touched both her cheeks and blinked a few times. "I am so fucking screwed."

"Damn right you are." Said Sarah as she approached Cosima.

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Just around. So what's your status with Delphine? I saw all of that, have you told her?" Sarah asked.

Cosima looked down and shook her head. "No. Not yet."

"What exactly are you waiting for, Cosima?" Sarah groaned. "Are you waiting for the perfect time, cause darling, there ain't no bloody perfect time for that."

"I know, but it's not easy Sarah." Says Cosima with a look of defeat painted all over her face.

"It is, Cos. What have you got to lose?"

"Her. I'll lose her if I tell her."

"No you won't. Well," Sarah scratched her head and thought of her next words. "you might, but come on Cos. It's Delphine we're talking about. I'm pretty sure if she didn't have a boyfriend and you told her, she'd be with you with no hesitations."

Cosima shakes her head. "I need a drink." Sarah hooks her arm around Cosima's and says, "I know the perfect place."

"Delphine!" Alison calls out when she saw the blonde pass by. Delphine immediately turns around and walks back to where Alison is sitting. "Hello, Alison. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She greets.

"No worries. But, you didn't come over for dinner last night. Didn't Cosima tell you?" Says Alison with a disapproving look on her face.

"Non." Delphine shakes her head. "She told me Sarah asked her to come with her to buy some furniture." She said as she took a seat beside the other girl.

Alison raised her eyebrows as she processed Delphine's words. She shakes her head and laughs. Delphine stood there watching Alison laugh for a few minutes and was really confused. "What's funny?" The blonde finally asks but Alison took a few more minutes to compose herself. "Sarah went furniture shopping with Cosima… You bought that?" Alison asks, biting the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing again. "Well, that's what Cosima said." Says Delphine. "If Cosima lied to me, then perhaps you know where she was yesterday? She didn't come to school and Mattie's upset that her niece failed to submit a very important project." Alison immediately frowns. "Cosima's never failed to submit any project or whatsoever." Alison states. "Oui. I don't know, she has been a bit distant lately.." Delpine trails off. "Oh, that poor thing. We should ask Felix if he knows anything." Says Alison as she picks up her bag and stands up and so Delphine does the same.

"Here we are." Sarah said as she pulled the car to a stop. "They've got really good cocktails in there and the beer is to die for." Cosima looked at the abandoned building then back to Sarah. "I don't see any bar out there, Sarah." Sarah chuckles, unbuckling her seatbelt. "You'll see, geek monkey. Come on." The two hopped out of the car and Sarah led the way. She knocked on the door three times and it was opened by a huge man, arms covered in tattoos. He smiles as he recognizes Sarah. "Good to see ya, Sarah." The girl smiles at him and greets back, "You too, Travis."

Cosima was surprised. She certainly expected that this place would be filled with old men smoking and playing cards, but no, it wasn't crowded but it was enough to say that there were many people in it. There were two billiard tables and three dart boards and the place was dimly lit but something about it makes Cosima comfortable. The two brunettes picked their table and a woman, possibly in her late 20's, came over to them and wrote down their order.

"I can't believe I'm drinking, it's only what-" Cosima looks at the time on her phone. "Fuck, see that?" She holds out her phone to Sarah's face. "It's only 4 in the afternoon."

"Yes, I do." Sarah replies, pushing Cosima's hand away from her face. "If I'm correct, there's no school tomorrow, don't ask me why, Alison just told me. So.. let's drink to that and when we're done, let's go somewhere else and call up the rest of the gang."

It was 6PM when the two decided to go. Cosima has already had a few drinks so she's starting to get kinda loud and wobbly, while Sarah, well, she's a heavy drinker so she's still practically sober. Sarah manages to get Cosima into her car and she drove them to Krystal and Rachel's penthouse. Both blondes, well, just Krystal, insisted they all come over and celebrate with her for landing a job at the nail salon.

"Sarah, Cosima!" Krystal squealed when the duo walked in. She ran over to them and gave them her signature warm hugs. "Everyone's here, and we already started-" Krystal stops herself as she looks at Cosima smiling like an idiot. "Well, someone's already intoxicated." She laughs. They walked to the living room and Cosima's eyes instantly met Delphine's. They smile at each other and Delphine motioned for Cosima to sit next to her. She plops down next to Delphine and mumbles, "Hi."

The night went on with everyone chatting, drinking, or playing games. Krystal had some pop music playing in the background. Sarah and Helena challenged Felix and Alison for a game of beer pong in which Delphine in Sarah's team and Rachel on Felix's. Cosima opted to stay out of it and is now sitting on the couch with a beer in hand. She watches Delphine play and can't help but smile at how adorable the blonde is. Cosima looks away every time she feels Delphine might look at her.

Krystal sat down beside Cosima and smiled. "How are you, Cosima?"

"I'm good. Congratulations on the job, Krystal." Says Cosima, her eyes still glued on Delphine.

Krystal follows Cosima's line of sight and smirked. "You totally like her don't you?"

The blonde's question startles Cosima. She clears her throat and sits upright and finally looks at Krystal. "What?" she asks. Krystal nods her head towards Delphine. "No, I don't." Cosima lies.

"Don't lie to me, Cosima. I know that look."

"What look?"

"That 'I'm so into her but she has a boyfriend' kinda look." The blonde smirks.

"You're being ridiculous." Cosima says. "You know I'm always right Cosima. I've been given that look lots of times, so I'm pretty sure I know it when I see it."

"I'm not looking at her like- like what you just said, Krystal. You're just drunk." Cosima stands up, not wanting to continue this conversation anymore because, well, Krystal's right. Although, she wouldn't say anything to Krystal cause the less who knows about what she feels for Delphine, the better. Less chance for the French woman finding out from the others. It's not that she didn't trust her friends, cause she trusts them with her life, but she knows it's for the better. The only ones who know about her feelings for the blonde are Sarah and Felix and possibly Helena. Cosima leaves Krystal on the couch and heads to the balcony and lights one up. Inside, the beer pong match has just ended and Felix's team won. Sarah insists that Rachel had cheated and the two are now on a head to head debate while the others decided that it's best to leave the two on their own.

Cosima loves this part of Rachel and Krystal's penthouse. She could probably see the whole city since the penthouse is located in the tallest building. The smooth flow of the wind calms Cosima as she takes a long drag. Cosima enjoys the silence until it was broken by footsteps. She looks to her side and there was Delphine smiling at her.

"What are you doing out here alone?" The blonde asks.

Cosima holds up her joint for Delphine to see. "Ah, I see." The blonde snatches the stick from Cosima's hand and takes a hit. "I thought you didn't like pot?" Cosima asked as she watched Delphine take another hit and slowly exhale. _That's fucking hot_ , Cosima thought. "I forgot to buy cigarettes on the way." Delphine answered, Cosima chuckles. The two stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes when Sarah calls out, "Oi, Cosima. Helena and I are goin', you need a ride?" Cosima looks at Delphine and was about to say goodbye when Delphine answers. "I'll drive her some Sarah."

The drive to Cosima's apartment was very quiet. Delphine was actually hoping to talk to Cosima but she had fallen asleep once she got into Delphine's car. The blonde sighed and decided to turn on the radio, she hooked her phone up and played something by The Cure. As she came near Cosima's apartment, she tried to wake up the other girl.

"Cosima,-" she says, lightly tugging Cosima's arm. "we're almost there."

Cosima shifted and turned her back on Delphine. "Nooo." the dreadlocked girl whined.

Delphine pulled to a stop and turned the engine off. She tries again. "Cosima. Wake up." After a few more tugging Cosima finally opens her eyes. Delphine was looking at her and Cosima could feel the butterflies in her stomach rumble and that's when Cosima's eyes go wide and she immediately scrambles to open the door and runs out. Delphine gets out of the car and follows Cosima who was now vomiting by the lamp post. She slowly rubs Cosima's back to soothe her. When Cosima was done she looks at Delphine apologetically as she wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm sorry, that was fucking gross." Cosima says.

"Non, it's okay." Says Delphine, still rubbing Cosima's back.

Cosima leans on the lamp post, closes her eyes in embarrassment. She feels Delphine's hand wrap around hers and gently pulled her.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs."

* * *

 **So how was that? I know I said in the first chapter that this will only have 5 chapters or less but now, I don't think so anymore. Didn't really expect that Cosima's in kind of some deep shite in this fic but that's where my mind took it so, yeah. As I've said in the past 3 chapters, let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So again, I'm sorry in advance if there are any errors. Wrote this whole chapter on my phone again cause I haven't gotten my laptop's LCD replaced yet, hopefully I'll have time this week to buy a new LCD and fix it. To those who followed this story, thank you so much! :)**

 **Oh, and if you don't mind, I'll just reply to some reviews on here..**

 **thetravelingkid: Yeah, pining sucks! Oh, I don't wanna be a spoiler so I'll just say that they'll have their "talk" probably on the 6th chapter or 7th chapter. I'm not yet sure. Now, I know that's kind of a long wait for just a talk, but shits are going to go down first. ;)**

 **YellowShadow: Thank you! :)**

 **linaly1825: Here it is, hope you like it!**

* * *

Delphine managed to get Cosima up the apartment and into the dreadlocked girls' bedroom. She helped the girl get into the bed and removed her shoes. Delphine was about get Cosima some clean clothes when Cosima spoke up.

"I don't wanna change."

"You smell like wine and pot."

"Then I smell great." Cosima smirks. Delphine smiles then shakes her head. "Okay."

"Thanks." Cosima mutters.

"For what?" Delphine asks.

"For driving me home and getting me up here. I'm really sorry for what happened downstairs, that was really gross."

"You're always welcome, Cosima. It is a good thing you managed to get out cause I would never forgive you if you threw up in my car." Delphine jokes.

Cosima laughs and sits up. She looks at her clock and takes note of the time. Almost 3 in the morning. "Are you okay to drive?" she asks the blonde.

Delphine nods her head but to be honest, she was already exhausted. A yawn then escapes her mouth and Cosima laughs. "It's probably better if you just stay here for tonight." Cosima suggests. "Oh! This could be like our sleepovers when we were in 5th grade." Delphine laughs as she remembered the sleepovers they used to do and smiled at the thought. "Okay. I'll just call Nicholas, let him know I'm staying over." Delphine says before turning around to go out of Cosima's room. Cosima stares at the ceiling, she could hear Delphine talking outside but can't really understand what the blonde is saying. After a few minutes, Delphine comes in.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" she asks.

"You do know I'm like 3 inches shorter than you, right?" Cosima smirks.

"I am well aware of that... elf." Cosima's jaw hangs open and she gathers the remaining energy she has to throw a pillow at Delphine. The blonde laughs as the brunette misses.

"Pauvre petit chiot." she smirks.

"You're the puppy." Cosima grins.

Delphine found one of Cosima's loose shirt and a shorts that she's pretty sure doesn't belong to the brunette. Delphine holds up the garments and turns to Cosima. "Can I use this?" The brunette looks at the shirt in Delphine's hands and was hesitant at first because it's her favorite but then she agrees with a hum. "That's not my mine." Cosima points at the shorts. "But I can assure you that it's clean. It is in my drawer after all."

Delphine walks to the bathroom to freshen up while Cosima lays in bed, frozen. She thought of when was the last time she and Delphine last shared a bed. Approximately 5 years ago, at the rest house of Alison's family, where Cosima really accepted her feelings for the blonde. Cosima always knew she loved Delphine but wouldn't admit it to herself until that night, in that bed they shared, after they all had a lot to drink, was the night Cosima admitted to herself that she wanted to be with Delphine as more than best friends. Cosima's thoughts were interrupted when Delphine stepped out of the bathroom and Cosima swears her heart stopped beating for a moment. Delphine in Cosima's favorite shirt paired with that ridiculously short shorts that revealed the blonde's flawless legs, and her hair tied up in a messy bun was all too much for Cosima to take. She immediately averts her eyes from Delphine once the blonde turns her head up to look at Cosima. Delphine walks over and Cosima moves to the left side of the bed so Delphine could take the right. The blonde sat down and checks her phone. She sighs when her phone suddenly shuts off.

"Can I borrow your charger, Cosima?"

"Y-yeah." Cosima stutters before turning her back on Delphine to grab her charger from the drawer. Once Cosima turned back to face Delphine, she was surprised to see that the blonde was looking at her. Cosima smiles and hands Delphine her charger. "Merci."

The two talked for a few more minutes when Cosima starts blinking rapidly and yawns. "We should sleep now." Cosima mutters. "Oui." Cosima shifts, her back facing Delphine and in a matter of seconds, she was already asleep.

Delphine reaches for the lamp and switched it off. She lay there, in Cosima's bed, thinking of her relationship with Nicholas. It hasn't been a week or even 3 days since they made up but the two had already fought. She was growing tired of the constant fighting and Nicholas not even bothering to tell Delphine what he's up to or where he is or who's he with lately. She thought back to the days they were still dating and the first few months of their relationship, they were very happy. He was so sweet, he took Delphine out on a date almost every night and he would drive her home and he'd open the door for her and help her out of his car, he did these things for over a year and a half until he finally had Delphine sprawled out and exhausted in his bed 2 months ago. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to wake up the sleeping form beside her. Delphine sighs and wipes off the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Cosima?" she whispers even though she knows that the girl is already in a deep sleep. "I don't know what to do anymore. I want to break up with him but just the thought of him being with a new girl kills me." she sighs once more before turning on her side.

Delphine's phone suddenly lights up and beside it was a framed  
picture of her and Cosima. Delphine smiles, she remembers the day the photo was taken. It was the day Cosima's driving instructor finally passed her. Up to this day, it's still a mystery to Delphine how or why or what Cosima did for the instructor to pass her because after 4 years, Cosima's driving skills is still like a beginner's. In the photo Cosima was holding her results paper up with a huge grin and her other arm was barely around Delphine's shoulder. Delphine also had a big smile on her face and a thumbs up while her other arm was on Cosima's waist. Delphine misses these moments with Cosima. She doesn't know what happened or why Cosima suddenly changed her demeanor towards Delphine but the blonde could feel that Cosima's going through something, and whatever it was, she needed to know. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Cosima move.

Delphine turns to her other side to face Cosima's back but was surprised to see that Cosima has turned and now they're face to face. It was dark but there were small lights from outside that peaked through Cosima's window and Delphine admired Cosima's face until she realized that the girl was still wearing her glasses. Delphine moved slowly to remove Cosima's glasses and once she was had them in her hands, Cosima's nose wrinkles and then she turns to her side, her back facing Delphine once again. Delphine absentmindedly reached out for one of Cosima's dreadlocks and lightly twirled it with her finger.

"I miss you, Cosima. I wish you'd tell me what's going on." she whispers before finally closing her eyes and fell asleep.

What Delphine didn't know was that Cosima heard her. The brunette had woken up when she felt Delphine's hand on her glasses but instead of opening her eyes to look at the blonde, she opted to just turn her back on her because **IF** she did open her eyes and saw Delphine looking at her, she'd do something she'd regret if the blonde pushes her away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Cosima whispers.

* * *

 **So, that was it. I don't know why, but writing for Cosima's side of the story seems waaaay easier than Delphine's. Fact: there's a part in this story that happened to me irl and writing it down to be a part of this chapter got me a little stressed out but idk, it kinda seems logical for Delphine.**

 **Well, yeah, let me know what you think! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, for spelling and grammatical errors, my apologies. Anyway this kinda took some time, I have to admit, I was in a slack and family members kept arriving and we all kept going to places and today's the only day I got to be left alone in the house. Yay!**

 **So just gonna put some replies here...**

 **Guest (Sept. 7): I'm glad that you liked it! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you'll like it as well. :D  
SopE1820: Don't worry, things will get better for our science geeks, we just gotta give them some time lol. :)**

 **Okay, so here's chapter 6!**

* * *

The next morning, Cosima woke up and was surprised to see that it was only 6 in the morning. She only had a little over 3 hours of sleep and was thankful that she didn't have a throbbing headache the moment she opened her eyes. She looks to her right and sees Delphine is still fast asleep. She smiles to herself as the sight of the blonde, hair all over her face and mouth slightly open, eliciting light snores, was too adorable. Cosima slowly moves to grab her phone from the bedside table and checks for unread messages first, then opens the camera app and takes a picture of Delphine. Cosima giggles as she looked at the photo she just took before quietly slipping out of the bed to wash her face and change. Once she was done, she quietly walked out of her room.

She made her way to the kitchen and before she starts doing anything else, she hooks her phone up to the speaker dock to play some music, making sure it wasn't too loud to wake up the woman sleeping in her room. She sets the coffee maker and starts making breakfast. It was actually odd for Cosima to be cooking, and it wasn't because she was bad at it. In fact, she was actually a decent cook. What's odd is actually making breakfast, let alone for two, because Cosima usually just eats breakfast at the diner a few blocks away from Bobby's bar. It took Cosima less than 30 minutes to prepare and since Delphine was still sleeping, she decided to get herself a cup of coffee then hangs out in the balcony.

Delphine woke up to an empty bed and was momentarily disappointed that Cosima wasn't there. She gets up and ties her hair in a messy bun then grabs her phone and heads out of Cosima's room. She spotted the other girl sitting in the balcony, a joint in hand, and a cup of coffee on the table. Delphine walks over to the kitchen and gets herself a cup of coffee before walking to where Cosima was.

"I hope you don't mind," Delphine says as she stepped in to the balcony which startles Cosima who accidentally drops her joint.

"Jesus, you scared me." she said as she bent down to reach the stick.

"Sorry." Delphine mutters.

"It's okay. Sit with me." Cosima says with a soft smile.

Delphine takes the chair across Cosima and she hugs her knees to her chest, and rests her chin.

"Did you sleep well?" Delphine inquired.

Cosima hummed in response as she takes a drag. "How about you?"

Delphine nods her head with a smile. "Thanks for letting me sleep here."

Cosima smiles softly and repeats Delphine's words to her last night. "You're always welcome, Delphine."

Then the two sat in silence as they drink their coffees. As Cosima finished her joint, she stubbed it and put it in the ashtray.

"Cosima?" Delphine says quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What about?"

"Well," Delphine sighs. "Nicholas and I fought again last night when I told him that I'll be spending the night here."

"And?"

"And lately we've been fighting and I'm getting tired of it."

"Man, that sucks." Cosima says, trying to look at anything other than the blonde sitting across her.

Delphine sighs, then nods. "What should I do?"

Cosima couldn't respond to that right away and she doesn't realize she's been staring at Delphine until the blonde cleared her throat."I- I don't know. Does he know you feel this way?"

"Non. We haven't really talked.." Delphine trails off as tears start to brim in her eyes.

Cosima's heart sank. She's never seen Delphine so upset and she instantly regrets being so selfish. Cosima started to kind of avoid Delphine when the blonde had told her that she and Nicholas had slept together. Despite pretending to be happy when Delphine broke out the news, Cosima went home that night with a heavy heart. She honestly didn't know what other way to comfort the blonde so she stood up and walked towards Delphine. The blonde had her head down as she quietly cried. Cosima stood behind Delphine and she gently puts her arms around Delphine, hugging her.

"Shh. It's okay, I'm here. It's going to be okay." Cosima says as she plants a kiss on the back of Delphine's head. They stay like this until the blonde had calmed down. Cosima untangled herself from Delphine and the blonde looked at her with sadness in her eyes. Cosima smiled softly and she sits down to level with Delphine as her hand found its way on top of the other girl's hand.

"Come on, I made us breakfast." Cosima said, as she softly squeezed Delphine's hand. The two walked hand in hand to Cosima's kitchen and as Delphine was about to get them plates, Cosima grabbed her wrist and said, "I got this." Before Delphine could protest, Cosima pulled out a chair and sat her down. Delphine watched as Cosima set the table for them and smiled once Cosima finally sat down in front of her.

"I guess our breakfast has gotten cold." Delphine frowns. "I'm sorry."

"Dude it's okay. I love cold breakfasts." Cosima smiles warmly. "Dig in." she says, motioning for the blonde to pick up her spoon and fork. The two ate quietly with Cosima stealing glances at Delphine. When they were about to finish, Cosima had a brilliant idea and hoped that the blonde could still stay for an hour or two.

"Hey, Delphine. Are you free today? Like, I know there's no school today but maybe you have somewhere else to be?" Cosima asked. Delphine thought of her schedule for today, she did have to go to the grocery but it's still early and she could do it later. She smiles at Cosima and tells her that she doesn't have to be anywhere today and Delphine giggles as Cosima enthusiastically got up and asked Delphine if she's done with her plate and when the blonde said yes, Cosima immediately grabbed their plates stashed them on the sink.

"Get yourself comfortable on the couch, put a movie or something." Cosima says as she ushers Delphine into the living room. Delphine doesn't know what Cosima's up to but if she gets to spend the day with her best friend like old times, then she's fine with it. Cosima goes to her room and grabs her wallet and puts on her red coat.

"I'll be back." Cosima says, pulling her ankle boots from under the couch.

"Where are you going?" Delphine asks.

"Just the store downstairs." Cosima answers.

"Can I come with you?" the blonde asks, already preparing to stand up.

"Nope, just stay there. Do you want anything?" Delphine pouts but she knows it's useless to force this on the other girl so she nods and thinks for a few seconds until she says, "Oui. Cigarettes."

Cosima laughs, "Of course." Finally finished putting on her boots, Cosima headed for the door and took one last look at the blonde who's currently switching channels on the television and a few seconds later, she's out of the door.

20 minutes later, Cosima opened the door and saw Delphine lying comfortably on the couch. The blonde hasn't noticed her yet so she quietly walks to the kitchen and puts something inside the fridge. "What are we watching?" Cosima asked as she walked to the couch and dropped a plastic bag on the table. Delphine sat up and grabbed the bag and scanned the items inside. "These are all junk food." she points out. "Yes, Delphine. It's all junk food. Now scoot." Delphine moves to the side then Cosima sits beside her, putting her feet up on the table. "So, what movie did you pick out for us?" Cosima asked. Delphine smirked. She knew about Cosima's crush on a certain actress, so when the blonde found her friend's dvd collection, and a certain movie with the actress in it, Delphine just automatically inserted the disc into the dvd player. "Pitch Perfect." Said Delphine as she switched the tv's mode to HDMI.

"Can we watch something else?" Cosima asked, trying to snatch the remote from Delphine's hand.

"Nope. I haven't seen this movie." Delphine lies. Of course she's seen Pitch Perfect. Cosima talked about the movie nonstop for like 2 years and how her favorite ship 'Bechloe' should be canon because, and Delphine quotes, "Beca and Chloe are clearly in love with each other." So when curiosity finally hit Delphine's nerves, she watched the movie by herself and actually liked it and would admit that Cosima is right about Beca and Chloe. Delphine swatted Cosima's hand away and pressed play.

"Oh god. Anna Kendrick." She hears Cosima whisper beside her and Delphine laughs. This is going to be fun.

* * *

 **Well, there we go. Yes, I ship Bechloe and have been shipping them since day 1, although it kinda died down when I started watching OB and eventually fell in love with Cophine. If y'all saw my tumblr back then, it was a huge Bechloe mess. Lol. Buuut, enough about that. I gotta be honest, I don't think this was a good chapter because again, I wrote this on my phone and it feels different from typing on a laptop and the flow of the ideas are also different which is annoying so I really need to get my laptop fixed.**

 **So, yeah. Put in your reviews or anything! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this took some time but yeah, here's chapter 7. :)**

* * *

"Bloody hell." Felix muttered under his breath when he reached for Cosima's door and noticed that it was unlocked. He walked in and yelled, "Cosima! You know you shouldn't leave your door unlo-" he stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of the dreadlocked girl.

"Christ. What happened?" He asked, crouching to level with Cosima who's lying on the couch. Cosima only shrugged in response. Felix stood up and put his hands on his hips. "I have never seen so much Eskimo Pie wrappers in my entire life." He says as he starts to pick up the scattered wrappers.

"Get up and tell me what happened." Felix demands. Cosima sits up and Felix sits beside her. She gulped a few times then sighs. Felix squeezed her knee for encouragement.

"She stayed the night."

"She did?" Felix asks, eyes wide.

"No- Felix, nothing happened."

"Bummer. Well, go on."

"We slept. I woke up before her so I made us breakfast. We talked, then we ate. Everything was going so well. We even watched a movie. Until.." Cosima looks down trying to stop her tears from falling to no avail.

* * *

 _ **Earlier…**_

The movie was about to finish when there was a knock on Cosima's door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Delphine tears her eyes away from the television to look at Cosima.

Cosima's eyebrows furrow. "No. Why?" She asks, she didn't hear the knocking.

"Someone's knocking." Delphine reaches for the remote and pauses the movie.

There it was again. Knock, knock. "Ugh." Cosima groans as she stands up and heads over to the door. "Who is it?" she asks as she swung it open. Cosima frowns immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Delphine still here?" Nicholas asks.

"No." Cosima lies. Nicholas peeks over Cosima's shoulder and sees Delphine. "Liar." Nicholas pushes Cosima aside and lets himself in. "Delphine." He calls out. Delphine looks up to him and rolls her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked him the same thing." Cosima walks over to the living room, rubbing her arm. "Is that how you treat your girlfriend's best friend, Nicholas?"

"Shut up." He puts his finger up. "You're coming with me." He says as he takes a step towards Delphine and pulls her up. "You're hurting me!" Delphine hisses.

"Dude, let go of her!" Cosima yells as she tried to grab Nicholas' arm. He yanks Cosima away and the dreadlocked girl stumbles back. She's furious now. "I said let her go!" She shouts as she lunges forward and punched him in the face. It was quite a hard punch actually. "Cosima!" Delphine calls out as Nicholas loses his grip on her arm. The guy falls to the floor and Delphine looks back and forth between her bestfriend and her boyfriend. Cosima could feel her knuckles pulsating but that quickly fades as it was replaced by the suffocating feeling as her eyes connected with Delphine's. The blonde takes one last pleading look at Cosima before getting down on her knees and frantically trying to stop the blood gushing from Nicholas' probably broken nose. He winces as Delphine attempts to cover up his wound. He pushed her hand away and pulls himself up ready to do the same with Cosima. Before he could attack her, Cosima takes a step forward and holds her phone up. "Do anything stupid, I have the cops on speed dial." Nicholas scoffs, then straightens his back. "I'm going." He tentatively looks at Delphine then grabs her arm and pulls her out of Cosima's apartment.

"That bastard." Felix says. "Have you called Delphine?"

"No. She's not answering. She's probably mad at me for taking the swing." Felix then sees Cosima's bruised hand. "We need to fix that."

* * *

 **Two weeks later** and Delphine has been avoiding Cosima. It's not that she's mad at her, because she's definitely not but more like embarrassed and doesn't know how she'll apologize after what happened. Cosima hasn't been attending the classes she shared with the blonde either. She's guilty and really doesn't have the guts to face Delphine right now.

At lunch, Cosima decides to walk to Mr. Ashcroft's diner. She was instantly greeted by the owner with a big smile. "The usual?" He asks and Cosima nods in response. "She's over there." Mr. Ashcroft says, motioning to the table in the corner. "What?" Cosima asks as she handed her money to him. "Delphine, she's over there. Figured you two would meet up." He winks. "Oh." Was all Cosima could say as she turned her head around to see where the blonde was sitting. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Delphine. She still looks mesmerizing but something's changed although Cosima can't pin point what. Mr. Ashcroft hands her the change and tells her that he'll bring her food to their table and Cosima thanks him. She takes a deep breath and starts walking towards Delphine.

The blonde was too engrossed listening to the music blaring from her earphones that she never noticed Cosima walk into the diner. Cosima stood there waiting for Delphine to notice her but after a few seconds, she tapped her fingers on the table. Delphine looks at the intruder but once she realized who it was, she pulled her earphones out and stood up.

"Cosima! I am so glad to see you!" She says as she pulls the dreadlocked girl for a hug. Cosima was taken aback by the contact but immediately responds to it. She definitely did not expect this reaction from the blonde. After a minute the two awkwardly broke the hug and Delphine sat back down. She motions for Cosima to sit down so the brunette slowly slipped down on the chair.

"I'm sorry." The two said in unison. They both chuckle and Delphine nods her head, "you go first." But Cosima doesn't say a word. "I'm sorry about what happened, Cosima."

"Yeah, me too. I shouldn't have punched him in the face."

"That asshole deserved it." Cosima's eyes go wide and Delphine laughs. "What?" She asks.

"You're not mad at me for taking the swing?" Cosima asks.

"Non." Delphine smiles.

"Okay.." Cosima trails off. "But I am upset. It seems like you've been avoiding me." Says Delphine.

Cosima looks down in embarrassment. Of course Delphine noticed, she's not stupid. "I just- I didn't know what to say, and you've been avoiding me too, Delphine. You never replied or answered my calls."

"My phone's broken." was the blonde's reply.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in between the two weeks..**_

Delphine entered the apartment she shared with Nicholas and quickly went into their room. She didn't bother changing or getting rid of her shoes when she dropped herself on to the bed. She stares at the ceiling for a while, thinking. There's a lot going on in her mind but the biggest thing that's bothering her is Cosima. "I've probably ruined our friendship," she says to herself. After a few minutes, Delphine hears the front door open.

She stands up to greet Nicholas but before she could open the bedroom door, she hears frantic footsteps and some stumbling. She listens for a while and she heard…. Moaning. _What the fuck is happening?_ she thought. The blonde slowly opened the door and to her surprise, Nicholas was shirtless and was on top of another girl on the couch. He pounded on the girl like there was no tomorrow.

Delphine's blood instantly boiled and the first thing she could grab was her phone. She didn't even know it was her phone when she sent it flying directly into the side of Nicholas' head. His eyes went wide and he struggled to pull out when the girl's muscle clenched around his penis. "Shit." The girl sat up and she was shocked to see Delphine. She scrambled to the floor and grabbed her clothes. She quickly put them on and once she was dressed, she stood up and slapped Nicholas' face.

Nicholas stood up and put his pants on. He stepped back and he heard a crack. "Fuck." He muttered once he realized he stepped on Delphine's phone. He looked at her and saw that her hands were on her hips and she's turning red. "Delphine, I can explain." He says as he walked over to the blonde who stood frozen in place. Delphine was shaking. Not in pain, but in anger. Nicholas tried to put his hand on Delphine's but the blonde turned away.

"Get. Out." She said, her tone ice cold.

"Baby, let me explain."

"Don't you call me 'baby', I said get out."

But Nicholas didn't move an inch, he was a fucking persistent asshole after all. Delphine took a deep breath and sighed. Nicholas smiled. He knew this gesture. It's what Delphine does when she's about to forgive him _. I've got her wrapped around my finger_ , he thought. He smiled when Delphine started walking back into their followed her thinking he'd be getting some again but as she entered their room, Delphine's packing her things.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Far away from you." Says Delphine as she grabbed her clothes from the closet and shoved them into her bag.

"I told you, let me explain." He said, walking towards Delphine. He put his hand on her shoulder and Delphine shook it off. "Don't fucking touch me."

* * *

"So where are you staying now?" Cosima asks as she finished her food.

"with Krystal and Rachel." Delphine shrugs.

"You know you could've called me and I would've picked you up."

"He stepped on my phone, remember?"

Cosima slaps her forehead, "Oh, yeah. Right. That sucks."

"It's okay, I'll get a new one when papa sends my allowance."

"Well, if you want to, my old phone's still working, do you want to borrow it?"

Delphine shakes her head, "No, it's okay."

"But I insist, come on, let's go get it." Delphine couldn't protest anymore as Cosima's already dragging her out of the diner.

Once they arrived at Cosima's apartment, Delphine felt a little sting as she remembered what happened here. Cosima noticed Delphine being a little uncomfortable so she walks back to where Delphine was standing. She took the blonde's hand and squeezed it. Delphine looked at her and Cosima smiled. "Hey, it's okay." She said reassuringly. Delphine let herself be pulled inside and Cosima gently sat her on the couch. The dreadlocked girl knelt in front of her and cupped her cheeks. "Forget about what happened here, okay?" Delphine nods her head and Cosima flashes her a smile. "I'll just go and look for the phone, okay? Do whatever you want." She said as she stood up and went to her room. .

Delphine's eyes followed as Cosima disappeared into her room. The blonde stood up and went to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. She leaned on the counter and looked at the photos that Cosima had stuck on the refrigerator's door. Delphine smiled as she saw a picture of Cosima and her with all of their friends. She doesn't really remember when it was taken but a photo behind it caught her attention. It was another picture of her and Cosima, and this time she knows what went down in this picture. It was Cosima's birthday and Delphine asked Sarah and everyone to help her surprise her best friend. The picture showed her holding a cake designed with a DNA pattern and Cosima was grinning from ear to ear.

Cosima rummaged through her drawers and cabinet looking for the phone. 20 minutes later, she found the device and walked out of her room. She noticed Delphine wasn't in the living room so she walked towards the kitchen and saw Delphine standing in front of the fridge. She admired Delphine's form for a while and once she realized she was probably drooling, she shook her head and her shoulders.

"I found it!" She exclaimed and the blonde was immediately snapped out of her reminiscing. She turned around and walked towards Cosima. "Here you go." Said Cosima as she handed the blonde her old phone along with the charger. Delphine smiled and thanked her.

Cosima sat down on the couch and put her feet on the table. She looked at Delphine who remained standing. "so, what do you wanna do?" she asks. Delphine chuckles. "I still have a class, Cosima."

"Really?"

Delphine nods her head. "I can come by later, if you want."

Cosima grins before standing up. "Of course I want to." She walks Delphine to the door and the blonde stepped out of Cosima's apartment. "I'll see you later." Says Cosima. Delphine leans in and presses her lips on Cosima's cheek. "Ciao."

It had been a minute since Delphine had left and Cosima was still standing frozen in place. She was snapped out of it when a few guys, movers, passed by carrying a violet couch. She cleared her throat and closed the door. She looked at the clock and saw that she still had 5 hours to kill before Delphine comes back. She kneels down in front of her television and turned on her PS4. She grabbed a controller and sat down on the couch. She spent a good two minutes on picking a game before she settled on GTA V. _Might as well finish this shit_ , Cosima thought.

* * *

 **Alright, so tell me what you think!**


End file.
